


Can't wait to go home

by Alch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Prompto non s’era accorto di nulla. Quando s’era svegliato s’era guardato intorno con un misto di sorpresa ed ingenuità, chiedendosi come fosse finito a dormire sotto le stelle: ricordava perfettamente di aver preso camera in un motel poco distante da Altissia…Gladio lo aveva capito da subito. Probabilmente, aveva capito che sarebbe successo dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto il colpo, dritto all’addome, che lo aveva fatto crollare a terra. Lo aveva sentito in qualche modo e sebbene la sua indole e il suo ruolo lo avessero spinto a lottare, una parte di lui aveva pensato che quella era la fine.Ignis non era sorpreso: sognare era qualcosa che gli capitava più spesso di quanto si sarebbe creduto e nei sogni poteva ancora vedere – aveva vissuto per più di vent’anni in un mondo fatto di forme e colori e sebbene fossero tanti anche gli anni che aveva passato nell’oscurità quasi totale, quando dormiva e gli Dei gli permettevano di sognare, poteva ancora accarezzare con gli occhi ciò che lo circondava.Post ending game.





	

  1. _Tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass._



Prompto non s’era accorto di nulla. Quando s’era svegliato s’era guardato intorno con un misto di sorpresa ed ingenuità, chiedendosi come fosse finito a dormire sotto le stelle: ricordava perfettamente di aver preso camera in un motel poco distante da Altissia…

Si guardò intorno, distendendo i muscoli delle braccia e quelli delle gambe con qualche esercizio. Lo stava facendo più per abitudine che per un reale bisogno: stranamente, a differenza delle volte in cui dormiva in tenda, non sentiva dolore, non aveva la schiena a pezzi e nessun arto tirava in modo particolare per una qualche strana posizione in cui aveva dormito e che il terreno duro aveva accentuato.

Si sentiva, invece, riposato e tranquillo, sebbene fosse nel bel mezzo di una caccia, sebbene dormire in tenda non gli permettesse di riposare quanto avrebbe voluto. Prese un grosso respiro e accese il fuoco: quando cacciava da solo non aveva il lusso di poter avere una colazione degna di quel nome, quindi riscaldò una confezione di nuddles che aveva portato con sé e mangiò in silenzio – poteva quasi sentire la voce di Ignis rimproverargli una scelta così poco salutare a quell’ora della mattina e ridacchiò, ricordando quanto fosse buono tutto ciò che preparava lui.

Andare a caccia con Ignis gli mancava. E gli mancava anche la voce grossa di Gladio, ad essere sincero, ma ormai erano pochissime le missioni che accettavano insieme. Se avesse dovuto dare una risposta sincera, Prompto non avrebbe saputo dire perché loro tre avessero smesso di vedersi tanto spesso: da quando la luce era tornata e l’Impero era stato praticamente stroncato, anziché restare più uniti s’erano persi di vista, come nei dieci anni in cui avevano atteso il risveglio di Noctis.

Le poche volte in cui si vedevano, pareva che il tempo non fosse passato dal momento in cui il principe aveva sconfitto Ardyn e ripreso la Cittadella: parlavano e scherzavano quasi si fossero lasciati la sera precedente; poi, però, passavano anche mesi prima di vedersi ancora. Era semplicemente diventata una routine quella, e per quanto a Prompto non piacesse, forse alla fine era arrivato ad accettare che le cose stavano così adesso, che non c’era possibilità di tornare indietro, a quando non avevano barbe o cuori infranti.

Sospirò – non era da lui lasciarsi andare a tanta malinconia, e dopotutto non ne aveva motivo: il Regno era sempre più prospero, il nuovo Re pareva aver intrapreso il giusto cammino ed era amato dal popolo – che comunque non dimenticava Noctis o Lunafreya – quindi poteva dirsi soddisfatto. Restavano le caccie, restavano dei manipoli di soldati dell’Impero, restava la sensazione che i demoni non fossero stati del tutto sconfitti e anche a distanza di anni ormai nessuno era disposto ad abbassare la guardia. Ma Prompto poteva dire di aver visto giorni peggiori e ringraziare per quella tranquillità.

Quando ebbe sistemato l’attrezzatura da campo, qualcosa nello scenario che aveva davanti tornò ad infastidirlo. Non si trattava più solo di essersi sbagliato riguardo a dove aveva deciso di dormire; ora più fissava la sua tenda e la sua sedia pieghevole, più si chiedeva come fosse arrivato lì con tutta quella roba. Da qualche tempo, aveva preso a muoversi in motocicletta: gli piaceva la sensazione di adrenalina che gli dava la velocità e trovava che fosse molto più comoda di una macchina. Ma proprio per questo, portarsi dietro una tenda era diventato problematico e sempre più spesso, quando doveva stare fuori più notti, cercava una camera nella città più vicina.

Prompto si guardò intorno – ad ogni modo, che fine aveva fatto la sua moto? Sospirò, lasciando cadere a terra tenda e sedia. _Dannazione, Argentum, che diavolo hai bevuto ieri sera?_ Possibile che non ricordasse nulla di quella situazione? La cosa stava cominciando a prendere una piega stranamente seria ed un brivido gli percorse la schiena scuotendolo.

«E dire che, alla fine, credevo fossi il più intelligente tra di noi».

La voce lo prese alle spalle e lo fece sussultare. Prompto rimase fermo sul posto per qualche istante, congelato, senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo.

 _No_ , pensò, chiudendo gli occhi. _Non è possibile. Sto perdendo la testa_.

«Anni che non ci vediamo e neanche la più piccola delle reazioni? Sono ferito».

 _No, vattene vattene, per favore… Noct_.

Perché la voce che sentiva, la voce alle sue spalle che gli parlava con tranquillità e confidenza, era quella del Principe Noctis. Ma era assurdo, impossibile: Noct era morto anni prima, s’era sacrificato perché la luce tornasse, aveva sconfitto Ardyn e i demoni, non c’era alcuna possibilità che fosse lì con lui.

Prompto lo aveva sognato. No, a voler essere precisi lo aveva visto, più di una volta, ed aveva sentito la sua voce. Era stato subito dopo la sua morte ed era continuato per mesi, forse un anno intero: quando era solo, quando stava male, ecco che Noct gli faceva visita e lui gli parlava come fosse ancora lì, come se non se ne fosse mai andato. Lo aiutava a superare il dolore che sentiva, lo aiutava a far pace con tutto quello che era successo in quegli anni, con tutto ciò che aveva visto. Quando anche Ignis o Gladio lo lasciavano dietro, Noctis era lì; quando Prompto si sentiva solo e non aveva il coraggio di chiamarli, Noctis era la presenza che lo teneva in piedi.

Il primo a rendersene conto, ovviamente, era stato Ignis: gli era bastato uno sguardo per capire che qualcosa in Promtpo non andava. Farlo parlare, ovviamente, era una questione completamente diversa e Ignis non era il tipo di persona da invadere la privacy altrui con tanta facilità. Gladio, ad ogni modo, aveva un concetto completamente diverso di privacy ed era bastato mezzo commento di Ignis perché si sentisse autorizzato a mettere Prompto con le spalle al muro.

«Non ti dirò di smetterla», aveva detto, dopo la confessione del biondo ed un lungo silenzio, Ignis, sedendosi e sospirando «Perché _capisco_ come ti senti e quanto sia difficile. Solo… non perdere contatto con la realtà delle cose. Tu _sai_ che cosa è successo al principe: figurarlo ancora accanto a te non cambierà le cose».

Da quel momento, Noctis era apparso a Prompto sempre più raramente. E Prompto aveva odiato Ignis e Gladio con tutta la forza della disperazione: perché non riuscivano a starsi accanto di più, perché s’erano ridotti così eppure, allo stesso tempo, le loro parole avevano ancora valore di verità assoluta per lui; perché era bastato un unico confronto con loro e le sue fantasie erano state distrutte.

Col tempo s’era abituato a fare a meno di quella presenza – alle volte l’aveva mandato via, piangendo, altre volte era stato in grado di fermare la propria mente prima che Noct comparisse. Altre volte lo aveva accolto ed era rimasto con lui. S’era reso conto, alla fine, che quello era il suo modo per dirgli addio: sebbene quando lo aveva salutato sui gradoni della scala, sotto la pioggia, fosse stato consapevole di quello che sarebbe successo, Promtpo aveva semplicemente avuto bisogno di un po’ più di tempo per salutarlo, anche se solo nella sua mente.

Quindi perché ora, dopo anni, era tornato? Perché stava sentendo di nuovo la sua voce? Faceva male, doveva ammetterlo; faceva male come avevano fatto male le parole di Ignis, come aveva fatto male il modo in cui Gladio lo aveva preso per le spalle, scuotendolo, e dicendogli che semplicemente doveva smetterla prima di impazzire del tutto.

«Possibile che tu non abbia ancora capito?». C’era una strana nota nella voce di quel Noctis, un misto di tristezza e gioia, qualcosa che nella sua voce aveva sentito solo alla fine, solo quando aveva accettato il suo destino.

«Credevo di aver smesso di sentirti, _Noct_ ». Prompto non si era ancora voltato, non voleva.

«Sì, avevi smesso».

«Quindi perché-».

Oh. D’un tratto tutto fu chiaro a Prompto. Perché se aveva smesso di vedere Noctis da vivo…

«Sono morto, non è così?».

Non fu triste chiederlo quanto fu strano: avere consapevolezza della propria morte era qualcosa che Promtpo non aveva mai immaginato, su cui non si era mai interrogato davvero. Parlavano di una vita dopo la morte, una vita in cui si raccoglieva ciò che si aveva seminato nella precedente, in cui gli dei dispensavano doni o maledizioni, ma Prompto non aveva mai davvero creduto che qualcosa lo aspettasse dopo la morte; piuttosto, aveva sempre pensato ad essa come alla fine di ogni cosa, semplicemente il nulla e questo lo aveva sempre terrorizzato.

Dopotutto, esisteva davvero un posto dove andare per uno come lui?

«Stavi cacciando. È successo così velocemente che quasi non te ne sei accorto».

«E quella bestia è ancora viva?».

Noctis sorrise – era davvero questa la prima domanda che voleva fargli?

«Puoi voltarti, sai? La terra non crollerà sotto i tuoi piedi: qui sei al sicuro, Prompto».

Qualcosa in quel tono di voce avrebbe voluto far gridare. No, no, era tutto sbagliato, era tutto confuso, non c’era nulla di sicuro in quel momento, in quella scena, in Noctis. Perché gli parlava in quel modo? Con quella calma e quella dolcezza e quell’affetto e quella saggezza e- Dei, si sentiva male a pensarci.

«Non posso stare qui, Noctis. Mandami via».

Quando aveva preso a piangere? Non se n’era accorto finché non aveva parlato, finché le parole non avevano sciolto le lacrime, lasciandole cadere lungo le guance e poi sull’erba che aveva sotto i piedi. Tremava, improvvisamente invaso da una tristezza opprimente, da un dolore soffocante che lo stringeva all’altezza del collo. No, no, lui non doveva essere lì, non doveva, non _poteva_.

«Mandarti via? Io ti stavo aspettando…». Anche nelle parole di Noct qualcosa s’era incrinato.

Ignorò la volontà di Prompto di non guardarlo e lo superò per metterglisi davanti: il suo migliore amico, il ragazzo che conosceva dal liceo, anzi dalle elementari, era finalmente davanti a lui e gli appariva semplicemente distrutto. Noctis si chiese se fosse questa l’espressione che aveva, la condizione in cui era l’ultima volta che s’era seduto attorno al fuoco con i ragazzi, prima della battaglia: percepiva lo stesso sordo dolore di qualcosa di inevitabile e tante, tantissime cose non dette.

«Non posso stare qui, _Principe_ , non è il mio posto».

«Credi che qui conti se sei un principe o un semplice ragazzo?». Era questo a disturbarlo tanto? E da quando?

«Conta se sei _umano_ ».

Noctis sussultò: la voce di Prompto era triste come quando gli aveva rivelato di non essere umano, di essere in qualche modo legato ai Magitek, di essere nato nella base dell’impero, a Gralea, di essere un esperimento. Ora come allora, il ragazzo stringeva con una mano il polso su cui un codice a barre marchiava per sempre la sua esistenza. Oh, bellissimo, dolcissimo, fragile Prompto, quanti anni erano passati da allora? E quanto ancora tremava, quanto ancora era vinto dall’insicurezza?

Si lasciò cadere a terra Prompto, crollando sulle ginocchia e Noctis seguì con il corpo la sua stessa traiettoria, avvicandosi a lui, stringendolo infine tra le sue braccia. Gli era mancato, gli era mancato più di quanto avrebbe pensato, più di quanto avesse mai potuto concepire quel sentimento. Gli era mancato e lo aveva atteso.

«Sei una delle persone migliori che conosca, _Prompto Argentum_ e non permetterò mai a nessuno di dire il contrario, neanche a te. Sei dove meriti di stare e, _per gli Dei_ , ti ho atteso così tanto».

Il ragazzo alzò la testa a guardare l’amico, senza più timore di mostrare il suo viso bagnato; quanto era bello Noctis: ora che lo guardava davvero per la prima volta dalla sua morte, poteva vedere i capelli lunghi che davano fierezza al suo viso, reso più sottile dagli anni e senza barba; lo sguardo fiero e dolce, gli occhi brillanti e vivi. Pareva un miracolo e allo stesso tempo era la cosa più reale che Prompto avesse mai visto. E gli era mancato, gli era mancato come può mancare l’aria dopo un’immersione più lunga del previsto. Come al Regno era mancata la luce.

«Posso restare con te?», gli chiese con voce sottile, con timore, con speranza.

Noctis gli scompigliò i capelli con una mano, come facevano da ragazzi e rise.

 

 

 

 

  1. _Miss the way you make me feel._



Gladio lo aveva capito da subito. Probabilmente, aveva capito che sarebbe successo dal momento in cui aveva ricevuto il colpo, dritto all’addome, che lo aveva fatto crollare a terra. Lo aveva _sentito_ in qualche modo e sebbene la sua indole e il suo ruolo lo avessero spinto a lottare, una parte di lui aveva pensato che quella era la fine.

Non ne era sorpreso, in fondo. Sapeva da sempre in che modo sarebbe morto. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era Ignis, al suo capezzale – era stato fortunato, perché erano riusciti a portarlo in città e Ignis, in quel periodo, era spesso alla Cittadella. Probabilmente era corso da lui non appena aveva saputo, forse per rimediare al modo in cui Prompto era morto, anni prima. Da solo.

Lo aveva guardato, ne aveva appena distinto i contorni a causa della vista appannata ed aveva semplicemente sussurrato che lasciava il resto a lui. Il resto del Regno, il resto del Re, il resto della vita. Il resto del passato.

Poi era stato buio. Buio ed inconsapevolezza.

Quando Gladio aveva finalmente scorto qualcosa, non s’era illuso per un solo momento che fosse stato un sogno, che in realtà stesse bene. Aveva semplicemente accettato il fatto di essere morto e che quello che aveva davanti, qualunque cosa fosse, doveva essere ciò che c’era dopo la morte. Gli dei erano stati clementi con lui? Se lo chiedeva, mentre muoveva i primi passi intorno a ciò che lo circondava.

Riconobbe quasi subito il posto: la palestra in cui si allenava quando era alla Cittadella, la palestra in cui aveva allenato anche Noctis quando, da piccolo, gli era stata affidata la sua custodia e difesa. Erano anni che non la vedeva, non così piena di luce e tranquilla, come quando la usava per schiarirsi le idee e restare da solo. Certo, c’era stato di recente per tenersi in allenamento, dopo aver compiuto il giuramento ed essersi legato al nuovo Re della famiglia LucisCaelum come suo scudo – un compito che portava avanti come ultimo erede degli Amicitia, sebbene la successione si fosse spostata ad un ramo collaterale della famiglia reale; un ruolo che ora sarebbe spettato ai figli di Iris.

Eppure, qualcosa in quella stanza gli ricordava il tempo passato con Noctis – non era diversa per qualche oggetto nello specifico, non poteva dire con sicurezza che quella stanza appartenesse a quel preciso passato per un motivo evidente, eppure non aveva nulla del nuovo Re ed ogni cosa gli ricordava il principe.

«A quel tempo, tu mi odiavi».

La voce di Noct lo fece sorridere.

«A quel tempo eri svogliato e lento ad imparare. Non ci mettevi impegno».

Gladio si voltò a guardarlo e sentì una morsa stringergli il petto: quanto tempo era passato? Quanto lo aveva fatto attendere? Uno scudo non avrebbe mai dovuto allontanarsi tanto da ciò che difendeva.

«Però alla fine sono venuto su bene, no?».

Gladio non era tipo da piangere con facilità. O almeno, gli piaceva pensare che la sua forza fisica fosse anche emotiva, che i suoi muscoli potessero tornargli utili anche quando aveva il cuore gonfio di dolore e gioia, anche quando le lacrime minacciavano di scendere lungo le guancie barbute senza alcun pudore. Ma la realtà Noctis la conosceva bene ed era che Gladio lo aveva amato profondamente, per cui non fu sorpreso di vederlo piangere. Anche a lui era mancato molto.

«Forse…», disse quello «Forse se avessi saputo che eri ad aspettarmi, sarei morto prima». La voce era più profonda del solito, sporcata dal groppo che era salito alla gola, strozzata dalla difficoltà che provava nel far uscire le parole.

Noctis sapeva come si sentiva: era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato l’ultima volta che erano stati tutti e quattro attorno al fuoco. Essere sopraffatto da quello che si provava a tal punto da non sapere come esprimerlo, da rendersi conto che non esistevano parole in lingua umana abbastanza grandi da contenere tutto.

Gli si avvicinò con lentezza e solennità. Gladio poté guardare il Re che era diventato con orgoglio. Si fermò ad un passo da lui, così vicino che Gladio non poté staccare gli occhi dai suoi: in quegli occhi c’era ancora qualcosa del ragazzo che era stato, della gioia che aveva provato a viaggiare con lui e con gli altri, della bellezza del loro legame.

«Non avrei mai voluto che la tua vita durasse meno di quanto è durata. Ti avrei aspettato comunque, ti avrei aspettato anche se avessi protetto i prossimi tre Re di Lucis», disse Noctis con solennità e Gladio lo strinse a sé – i loro abbracci forse erano stati rari in vita, ma gli Dei sapevano quanto Gladio avesse atteso quel momento, quel contatto.

«Non ci sarebbe mai stato un Re che avrei voluto proteggere quanto ho voluto proteggere te, Noctis Lucis Caelum. E se avessi potuto… se avessi potuto prendere sulle mie spalle il fardello che era stato posto sulle tue, lo avrei fatto. Ti avrei protetto come avevo giurato di fare, fino alla fine dei tempi».

Noctis s’era aggrappato alla giacca della divisa dell’amico e per un attimo era tornato ragazzino: stava in quelle forti braccia che avrebbero voluto difenderlo da qualunque condanna o maledizione, da qualsiasi cattivo destino e si sentiva finalmente a casa, a casa davvero. Capiva, ora più che allora, ciò che Gladio provava, capiva perché lo aveva spinto sempre in avanti, perché aveva cercato di essere forte per lui e allo stesso tempo di renderlo forte, di scuoterlo, di farlo camminare a testa alta.

Gladio, da parte sua, realizzava davvero solo in quel momento cosa era successo negli anni in cui era sopravvissuto a Noctis: non aveva vissuto appieno. Aveva continuato a lottare, aveva continuato a servire la famiglia reale, aveva continuato ad amare Ignis e Prompto e le volte in cui era con loro le cose sembravano _quasi_ essere completamente a posto. Eppure, mentre stringeva a sé il suo principe, si rendeva conto che non sarebbe mai dovuto sopravvivere a chi doveva proteggere, che la sua era stata sopravvivenza senza una vero scopo.

«Credi che gli Dei saranno clementi con me?».

Noctis ruppe l’abbraccio per poter guardare Gladio negli occhi: non capiva quella domanda.

«Temi il loro giudizio?».

«Temo che non sarei in grado di separarmi nuovamente da te, Noctis. Non adesso, non per sempre». Gladio avrebbe davvero voluto sembrare più forte, più duro, ma non riusciva a trattenere ciò che provava.

Si schiarì la voce e si mise dritto, col petto in fuori e le gambe tese – se glielo avesse ordinato Noctis, tuttavia, sarebbe andato anche all’Inferno.

«Sono contento di non essere stato l’unico ad essere confuso su questo punto».

La voce allegra di Prompto spezzò la solennità di quella scena: il ragazzo era stato a guardarli da lontano, in un angolo della stanza, senza essere notato – aveva voluto concedere ai due amici tutto il tempo che il loro incontro richiedeva, perché sapeva che cosa avrebbero provato non appena si fossero rivisti.

«Dovevo immaginarlo che fossi qui anche tu, ragazzino», lo salutò Gladio, guardandolo al di sopra della spalla di Noctis.

«Credevi di esserti liberato di me?». Nonostante fosse arrivato da tempo, Prompto non aveva perso l’allegria o lo spirito che lo avevano caratterizzato in vita.

«Credevo avresti tormentato i miei sonni».

Gladio ricordava il giorno in cui aveva avuto notizia della morte di Prompto. Era stato Ignis a parlargli – aveva chiesto che fosse lui a riferirgli una cosa del genere e Gladio lo aveva apprezzato, perché Ignis aveva un tatto particolare quando parlava con affetto, non era né troppo sentimentale né troppo diretto e sempre _sempre_ gentile. Erano rimasti da soli e Ignis gli aveva raccontato di come un cittadino di Altissia lo avesse trovato e portato alla città, di come subito le autorità lo avessero riconosciuto ed organizzato il trasporto alla capitale per i funerali.

Gladio aveva pianto ed aveva gridato – Prompto era morto da solo, come Noctis. Di nuovo, erano stati in grado di lasciarsi nei momenti di maggiore bisogno. Ignis aveva annuito con colpevolezza, gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla e gli aveva chiesto di tenerlo informato su ogni sua futura missione. Da quel momento, loro due s’erano riavvicinati. Ma Prompto era morto da solo e Gladio non sapeva darsi pace: lo stesso dolore e la stessa assenza che aveva sentito i giorni dopo la morte di Noctis, erano tornati a tormentarlo e neanche i massacranti allenamenti in palestra riuscivano a distogliere la sua attenzione dal fatto che si sentiva nuovamente responsabile. Si era sentito responsabile per la ferita di Ignis, per la sua cecità e in qualche modo anche per la morte di Noct. Ora si sentiva responsabile per quella di Prompto, per non essere stato con lui, per essere sopravvissuto ad un altro dei suoi fratelli.

«Ti ho visto», confessò il biondo, avvicinandosi «Ed avrei voluto confortarti…».

Gladio gli sorrise: anche in quel momento, Prompto manteneva qualcosa di terribilmente innocente e puro, qualcosa di umano che non credeva possibile trovare ancora, nei suoi occhi, in un posto del genere.

«Quindi? Siete le mie guide? Ci sarà… un giudizio degli Dei? Una sentenza?».

Prompto guardò Noctis senza sapere che cosa dire – cercò di non essere tanto divertito, perché percepiva l’insicurezza e l’irritazione dell’attesa nella voce di Gladio.

«Sì, siamo le tue guide, ma c’è già stato un giudizio. È stato difficile da far capire a Prompto e vedo che anche con te non è la più semplice delle cose. Questo… questo è il posto che gli Dei hanno designato per noi».

«La Cittadella?».

«A te è andata bene, il mio posto era la terra brulla fuori Altissia!», si finse seccato Prompto, incrociando le braccia.

«Imparerai col tempo che cosa significa, _Gladiolus Amicitia_. Ciò che conta è che siamo insieme. Non hai nessun posto dove andare, dove _io_ debba mandarti. Sei il mio scudo, dopotutto, non è così?».

Gladio aveva sperato in quella riposta più di quanto fosse in grado di ammettere a se stesso. Il modo in cui Noctis col tempo gli aveva rubato il cuore e lo aveva legato a sé era qualcosa che nessun giuramento avrebbe mai racchiuso, nessun patto avrebbe mai messo per iscritto. Era un amore sincero ed incondizionato, probabilmente la parte migliore di se stesso.

Forse poteva capirlo, quel giudizio degli Dei. Dopotutto, gli Amicitia erano stati da sempre legati ai Lucis Caelum e forse, in quel posto, suo padre era ancora al fianco del Re Regis, come era stato in vita.

Per quel che riguardava lui, non avrebbe potuto chiedere qualcosa di migliore.

 

 

 

 

  1. _On my way, driving at ninety._



Ignis non era sorpreso: sognare era qualcosa che gli capitava più spesso di quanto si sarebbe creduto e nei sogni poteva ancora vedere – aveva vissuto per più di vent’anni in un mondo fatto di forme e colori e sebbene fossero tanti anche gli anni che aveva passato nell’oscurità quasi totale, quando dormiva e gli Dei gli permettevano di sognare, poteva ancora accarezzare con gli occhi ciò che lo circondava.

Non era neanche sorpreso dal fatto che stesse guidando: aveva passato molto tempo a farlo, prima di perdere la vista e gli piaceva molto – non era la prima volta che nei sogni si metteva alla guida di qualche vettura e girava tra le strade di Lucis fino ad uscire dalla città e perdersi nelle vie di campagna.

Ad essere strano era che stesse guidando la Regalia. Nelle volte che sognava di essere al volante di qualche vettura, raramente compariva la vecchia Regalia: non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi il perché, ma quella macchina era stata tanto importante nella sua vita quanto assente dai suoi pensieri mentre dormiva e avere il suo volante tra le mani portava ad Ignis una sensazione strana, un agrodolce che non voleva sentire, almeno non nei suoi sogni.

Perché, a ben pensarci, la vita di Ignis era stata tutta un continuo sapore di agrodolce, di belle esperienze dagli esiti tristi, di persone che aveva amato e perduto. Ignis si sentiva solo, solo come non era mai stato, come non aveva pensato di essere neanche quando il mondo s’era ridotto a gradazioni di oscurità. Da quando anche Gladio lo aveva abbandonato, non era stato più se stesso e se prima, esternamente, sarebbe potuto apparire solo più freddo di un tempo, ora cominciava a trascurarsi, ad essere stanco.

Fermò la macchina e scese – era notte, pioveva, e la luna non sembrava aver la forza di trapassare le pesanti nuvole che riempivano il cielo. Ad Ignis ricordò la notte in cui era finito tutto, la notte più lunga della sua vita. Lasciò che la pioggia lo bagnasse: sembrava tutto così vero, così reale che anche la sua malinconia si fece forte. Nei sogni scappava, Ignis, nei sogni cercava la pace, eppure in questo sogno non c’era altro che la realtà della sua vita. E nessuna pace.

 _Ma è più di questo_ …

Sì, sì era più di questo. La voce di Noctis sussurrava qualcosa nella sua testa che Ignis già sapeva. Probabilmente se n’era reso conto quando aveva fermato la Regalia. Non era un sogno – era tutto troppo brillante, troppo statico e troppo logico per essere un sogno.

_Quindi cosa farai?_

«Ho qualche scelta?». La morte andava accettata a prescindere, a priori. Non c’era certamente possibilità di replica ad essa e Ignis lo aveva imparato a sue spese, quando era rimasto solo. Quello doveva essere il suo posto: una interminabile notte buia e piovosa, in compagnia della sua solitudine e del suo dolore, lui che non aveva mai dato impressione di essere infastidito da quella vita vuota, lui che in fondo s’era fatto sempre bastare poco.

«Ma questo è _troppo_ poco», sussurrò – oh, era stanco, così stanco di perdere. Anche nella morte gli pareva di aver perso qualcosa.

_Allora smettila. Sta a te…_

Ignis sbarrò gli occhi – il dolore divenne fisico e poi si trasformò in un grido che salì lungo la gola fino alle labbra. Doveva ribellarsi? Ribellarsi alla morte? …Non ci si poteva ribellare alla morte, _Noctis_ – e per che cosa poi? La sua vita era misera in ogni caso. La morte sarebbe stata semplicemente misera in eterno.

Ignis non era tipo da lamentarsi; Ignis sopportava, metteva sempre le esigenze degli altri e la logica davanti a ciò che provava. Ignis non era solito commiserarsi, non era solito piangersi addosso, non era solito arrendersi. Il tempo gli aveva fatto più male di quanto avesse pensato. Il tempo lo aveva corroso da dentro e di lui restava solo uno scheletro. Uno scheletro senza forza che si commiserava, che-

L’uomo trasse il fiato e guardò davanti a sé. Il profilo oscuro di Lucis si illuminò improvvisamente di un bagliore azzurro, un bagliore che poteva provenire da un solo posto.

«La Cittadella».

 _Noctis_ …

Ignis salì in macchina e si sentì vivo come non era stato da anni. Quel bagliore, il bagliore del cristallo, poteva significare solo una cosa: Noctis era lì, Noctis in qualche modo era riuscito ad entrare nel suo sogno, nella sua vita dopo la morte. E Ignis avrebbe guidato come mai nella vita per l’occasione di vederlo ancora una volta, anche solo per qualche istante.

La strada era oscura, tutto sembrava farsi sempre più oscuro ed Ignis aveva paura di star diventando ancora una volta cieco – la sua ribellione gli sarebbe costata la vista? Noctis gli sarebbe costato _di nuovo_ la vista? Tuttavia non gli importava: doveva andare da lui, doveva raggiungerlo e capire, sentirlo e stare di nuovo bene. Gli era mancato – gli era mancato nei dieci anni in cui erano stati separati, gli era mancato negli anni successivi alla sua morte e ancora di più quando era rimasto solo. Aveva sempre immaginato che avrebbe finito la sua vita accanto a lui, come suo consigliere, come era sempre stato: Ignis non era fatto per restare da solo.

Quando entrò nella capitale, il bagliore del cristallo divenne più forte, la sola luce nell’oscurità di ciò che lo circondava – Ignis si avvicinò come una lucciola che si avvicina alla calda lampada, a rischio di scottarsi ma con la necessità di vederla da vicino.

Scese dalla Regalia e fu ai piedi delle scale su cui aveva visto il principe, il Re, per l’ultima volta. Ora come allora, il suo cuore era gonfio di gioia e dolore, gli abiti appesantiti dalla pioggia.

«Ci hai fatto aspettare».

La sua voce era bella come la ricordava, forte come era diventata quando Noct era assunto al suo ruolo di salvatore e appena sporcata da una tonalità di confidenza.

«Non che lo volessi», sussurrò in risposta, in un dejà vu al contrario che gli strappò un sorriso.

«Ti stavamo per perdere».

Noctis era comparso davanti a lui, scendendo lentamente i gradini: il mantello regale che gli copriva le spalle dava fierezza e formalità ai suoi movimenti, così come i tratti decisi del viso che aveva perso ormai la dolcezza dell’età infantile – dopotutto, non aveva alcun ricordo dell'aspetto di Noctis da adulto, sicché Ignis poteva vederlo davvero ora per la prima volta. E lo trovo bellissimo.

«Perdermi?».

«Ti eri fermato. Non potevo raggiungerti». La voce di Noctis pareva preoccupata, ma Ignis faticava a capire che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato o tale da causare paura nel Re.

«Ci siamo passati tutti, in fondo».

La voce di Prompto lo sorprese e distolse momentaneamente l’attenzione da Noctis e da tutto quello che rappresentava. Era comparso dietro il Re, accompagnato dalla grossa figura di Gladio, entrambi in uniforme regale, entrambi fieri come nella notte in cui tutto era finito. Ignis non se n’era ancora accorto, ma anche lui aveva la stessa divisa di allora.

«In un modo o nell’altro, ci siamo chiesti se fosse davvero questo il posto in cui eravamo destinati a stare», continuò Gladio, fermandosi accanto a Noctis.

«Tu però ti stavi arrendendo prima ancora di farla, quella domanda», anche la voce di Prompto sembrava triste, come in poche altre occasioni era stata. Ignis cominciava a capire.

«Se mi fossi arreso… sarei stato perso?».

Ignis non era morto durante una caccia. Ignis non era morto per una ferita al petto. Ignis s’era spento lentamente, consumato dalla vita. S’era lasciato morire – semplicemente, aveva smesso.

«Saresti semplicemente finito. Nessuna esistenza, nessun’anima dopo la morte. Ho aspettato tutti voi per così tanto tempo, ma non riuscivo a raggiungerti, Ignis – ho dovuto farmi vedere in un altro modo».

Ignis sapeva che la luce del cristallo era quella di Noctis, l’aveva seguita per questo. Si chiese, mentre fissava i suoi fratelli, perché avesse deciso di arrendersi, perché si fosse sentito tanto solo e disperato anche nella morte. Forse per lo stesso motivo in cui aveva sempre cercato di non dar problemi, di non essere un peso, di essere ligio al dovere e far venire se stesso come ultimo. Per lo stesso motivo per cui era stato pronto a tirarsi indietro se avesse rallentato il gruppo dopo aver perso la vista; per lo stesso motivo per cui, alla fine, era stato l’ultimo a morire.

Noctis azzerò la distanza che lo separava da Ignis e gli pose un bacio sulla fronte, aiutato dai gradini su cui stava. Un bacio dolce e pieno d’amore: Ignis tremò a quel contatto, un tocco così intimo che in vita non aveva mai pensato o sperato di poter ottenere. Non stette a pensarci e lo strinse a sé quasi fosse un riflesso incondizionato, non appena il Re si staccò da lui. Lo strinse e sentì l’altro fare lo stesso e nascose il proprio viso nell’incavo del suo collo, prendendosi un momento per sé, un momento in cui essere solo con Noctis.

«Sei stato tanto triste, Ignis, e tanto solo», sussurrò quello, in lacrime «E non meritavi tutto questo».

«Sceglierei di vivere il doppio di quegli anni nella solitudine e nell’oscurità pur di poterti avere di nuovo qui adesso, Noct. Pur di poter stare di nuovo con voi», sussurrò Ignis, sciogliendosi nelle stesse lacrime. Lo aveva amato tanto, ed ogni giorno senza di lui era stato una condanna che ora finiva di scontare. Noctis era la grazia per cui tanto aveva pregato.

«Perché qui?», chiede Prompto, quando i due si furono lasciati e Ignis ebbe salutato anche lui e Gladio con un abbraccio «Perché questo posto?».

Noctis si guardò intorno – non era solo Lucis di notte, non era solo la Cittadella bagnata dalla pioggia: il posto in cui si trovavano era specchio dell’ultima notte che aveva vissuto; l’arrivo di Ignis aveva modificato quel posto in uno dei luoghi in cui l’uomo aveva lasciato di più se stesso.

«Ignis ha lasciato se stesso in questo posto, come la maggior parte di Gladio era nella palestra della Cittadella e la maggior parte di te, Prompto, nelle caccie che abbiamo fatto insieme. È il momento che più vi ha definito nella vita, in cui avete provato le emozioni più forti e a cui siete maggiormente attaccati».

Prompto annuì: Noctis gli aveva spiegato come funzionava quando s’erano rivisti per la prima volta – il modo in cui erano vestiti, invece, indicava il momento più alto che avevano raggiunto in vita.

Ignis si guardò intorno – aveva smesso di piovere ma era ancora tutto così buio…

«Quindi, posso restare qui con voi?».

«Hai paura di essere tu causa di questa notte?». Noctis poteva leggere così bene dentro di lui che Ignis si sentì sopraffatto ed annuì appena, senza riuscire a parlare.

«È semplicemente notte», lo rassicurò il Re, sfiorandogli il viso con dolcezza – quanto dolore avrebbe dovuto portar via da lui, quanto in basso erano finite la speranza e la gioia… « _Ignis Scientia_ , la luce tornerà presto, perché ora siete tutti qui con me e la mia attesa è finita. Ora, posso davvero scoprire che cosa ci attende in questa vita dopo la morte».

Ignis sorrise, baciando la mano che lo aveva accarezzato e guardando Noctis con un affetto che non aveva più dato a nessuno dopo la sua morte. Qualunque dubbio avesse avuto, gli era bastato guardare il suo Re, guardare i suoi fratelli, per sentirsi finalmente a casa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quindi… che dire? Questo gioco mi ha lasciato tantissimo, non sono ancora sicura di essere riuscita ad elaborare a pieno la sua fine o tutto quello che è riuscito a trasmettermi, ma ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere queste righe, di dare al tutto una conclusione palpabile. So che in molti pensano che Ignis, Prompto e Gladio siano morti nella stessa battaglia di Noct, ma ho voluto vedere il tutto sotto un’altra luce, visto che di conferme effettive non ne abbiamo; ho provato ad immaginare la loro morte in contesti ed emozioni diverse e spero di essere riuscita, almeno un po’, a comprendere questi complessi personaggi e a rendere loro giustizia con queste tre piccole storie.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale ad Ame che ha letto in anteprima e, più in generale, mi ha introdotta in questo baratro di feels, ragion per cui le sono estremamente grata. Un grazie inoltre a chiunque presterà attenzione a questa shot!
> 
> A presto,
> 
>  
> 
> Alch ♥


End file.
